Always
by AdamLL
Summary: Raven is constantly shutting people out of his life, Raven learns something from Wil and Lucius about being vulnerable. Short fluff.


Always

Seeing his arrow hit the bullseye made Wil jump in the air with excitement. "Ha!" He cried out. "I beat you once again, Rebecca! That's twice in a row today!"

Rebecca sulked as Wil danced around her holding two fingers in the air.

Wil stopped when he noticed Rebecca's face and felt ashamed for celebrating. It was just that he barely ever beat Rebecca at target practice. She was always so much better than him.

"Is something the matter, Becca?" He was right up in her face.

She swatted at Wil in response and turned away. "Wil, do you mind?"

Puzzled, Wil backed up and tilted his head as if he was lost in thought. "You know...you are starting to look like Senior Rave with that scowl. I knew I recognized that face!"

Rebecca's face lightened at the sound of Raven's name. She grabbed ahold of Wil's arm with much more excitement than she wanted. "You are close with Raven!?" She realized how desperate she must have seemed and quickly let go of her death grip on Wil's arm.

Wil closed his eyes dramatically and relished the moment. "We are like best friends, maybe as close as brothers. I talk with him all the time and then he insults my intelligence and manners. It's fun!"

Rebecca sighed. "That doesn't sound like friendship, Wil. I should have known better. Look who I'm dealing with..."

Wil shrugged and shook his head. "Well I think you are just jealous."

That struck a nerve. "No matter how hard I try to impress him he won't acknowledge me. I thought maybe he just had his eye on another but he pursues no other women in the army. Would you happen to know anything in the matter?"

Wil thought to himself before he blurted out. "Hey! He seems to hang out with Lucius a lot. Maybe you should ask him?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No I think I am just going to give up. Being friends is good enough for me I guess."

Later that night Wil paid Lucius and Raven a visit. They always hung outside of camp before dark.

He ran towards them waving his arms but tripped over a rock right in front of them.

Raven smirked as Wil dusted himself off. "Hey, I got you to smile! You can smile!"

"It was nothing. Don't read into that."

Wil jumped around Raven and Lucius. "I got Rave to smile! He likes me being around him."

Raven crossed his arms and scowled. "Stop that now! Don't delude yourself into thinking I like you. I simply tolerate your presence."

"I can work with that. If you can tolerate me, that can grow into friendship. That's all I want."

Raven sighed. "Just leave us be. Go bother someone else, Master of Rudeness."

Wil's jaw dropped and he clutched his chest like he was in pain. "Ok, if that's how you feel. Sorry." Wil walked slowly back into camp.

Lucius studied his lord's eyes looking for any hint of remorse.

"What! You think I was too harsh?" Raven defended himself.

"You can fool the rest, but I know you too well, lord Raven."

"What nonsense are you mumbling?"

"I know you enjoy Wil's antics. No matter how many times you deny it."

"Lucius...you do know me well. Please just forget it."

Lucius put his hands on Raven's chest. "I must admit I am jealous. Wil can make you smile. I can do no such thing."

Raven looked away from Lucius and mumbled. "You shouldn't be." His face flushed.

Lucius took a chance and brought Raven's face back to his. "You can't shut others out your whole life. Wil, Rebecca, Priscilla care about you. Let them in and I think you could be happy." Lucius paused. "Even I could make you happy if you'd let me."

Raven took hold of Lucius's hand. "I don't deserve happiness. I just want revenge."

Lucius teared up. "Lord, please reconsider."

"We aren't having this conversation again. All I need is you to stay by my side. I might change my mind or I might go through with my plans. Until then just be there for me."

"Always."

Raven smiled at Lucius and his face lit up. "Now how am I going to apologize to Wil without losing my pride?"

They both laughed and started towards camp.


End file.
